


Kisses and Basketball

by Hollabksquirrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I feel this is crack honestly I may not be using that right, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollabksquirrel/pseuds/Hollabksquirrel
Summary: Harry goes on a date to a basketball game with a guy Ginny set him up with. The point guard isn't the only one who scores.





	

Harry was miserable. He'd been set up on this date by Ginny, and at the time he'd been thankful for her support and glad that he was finally getting back out there. Shortly after coming out. Out and about. Going out on a limb. Out, out, out. And now he was put out. Out was a very apt description of this series of events. Everything about his life was out, and now he just wanted a quiet night in.  
He'd bought tickets to a basketball game, thinking it'd be more fun than meeting at a bar, less awkward than a dinner, and have the distraction factor that movies have without the limitation on conversation. He'd been excited, because the only person he knew who wouldn't really enjoy a live sports game was Hermione. And now he can add Caleb to that list. He can also add Caleb to the list of people who complain too much, as well as the list of people who can't just try to be pleasant for the sake of another person or for the sake of trying to have a nice evening. The night had st arted badly and showed no chance of turning around anytime soon. The first words Caleb had ever said to him were "Oh, I thought we'd be dressing up." He'd looked Harry up and down, and not in the flattering way. His indignation was written across his face. When Harry had explained that he thought going to a basketball game would be fun, the guys nose had wrinkled and his eyes had narrowed.  
Now he sat in the stands, surrounded by screaming fans as the clock ticked towards half time. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Caleb, typing away on his phone. He'd been on his phone since they arrived at the stadium, only looking up occasionally to roll his eyes. Harry tried to ignore it and focus on the game.  
He looked to the court as he heard the fans cheering turn to exasperated grumbles  
"Unbelievable! I literally cannot believe he missed that shot!" Harry turned to his right to see the man who had said what everyone was thinking.  
Harry decided to engage in a conversation with the guy, hoping he'd be an improvement on his companion. "Yeah, well, he's missed about a million three point shots from the top of the key, he'll do it again. Hell, maybe if we're lucky, there'll be a repeat performance next half."  
The guy looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and fixed him with a withering glare. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"  
Harry glanced down to see the guy wearing a home team jersey. He held up his hands in mock surrender, "I'm on the same side as you. I just don't see why a certain player can miss the same shot over and over, and not eventually realize that maybe he should not take that shot!"  
Just then, the half time buzzer blared through the gym.  
Harry stuck his hand out as a peace offering. The blond grasped his hand, and as they shook on it, Harry introduced himself.  
"Draco Malfoy," the blond replied. "How long have you been a fan?"  
Harry grinned. "My dad and I started watching games together before I could walk. I never miss a game if I can help it. How about you?"  
Draco snorted, slightly startling Harry. Everything about Draco screamed refinement, every move he made, even his accent. Everything but that jersey, which looked severely out of place on his body. "My dad despises basketball. He still gives me hell about my interest in it. When I was 13, my mom took me to see some estranged cousins, and it so happened to be game day. I've been a fan ever since."  
He said it with such a soft smile on his face, Harry could just tell he was remembering cherished times.  
Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and the spell was broken. He turned to see Caleb looking at his with that same unimpressed scowl on his face. "I was just wondering if you were planning on getting me any kind of refreshment, or if I needed to go get it myself."  
Behind Harry, Draco snorted.  
"I'll go get you something, just tell me what you want." Harry was still going to be a gentleman, for christ's sake. His mother raised him well.  
Caleb rattled off his order, and Harry stood to start edging his way out of the aisle.  
When he returned, loaded down with concession fare, he saw Caleb, still on his phone. He glanced over to see Draco talking to the girl on the other side of him.  
Harry sat down and handed Caleb his popcorn and "Diet coke, make sure you get diet." Caleb barely even glanced up, but Harry did hear him mumble a thank you.  
Harry decided he'd try to turn this date around. "So Caleb, what do you do?"  
Caleb looked up grinning, and proceeded to launch into a monologue about his career and how he was a key employee to his company, really making a difference in the world. And he kept talking about himself. Harry faked a smile and half listened.  
All of the sudden, he heard the chatter of the audience turn to wolf whistles and cat calls. He looked up at the Jumbotron as the words "Kiss Cam" appeared in bright pink bubble letters. The announcer began to prattle about lovely couples in the crowd tonight, and a couple a few rows above Harry appeared on the screen. Amid the hooting and hollering, the couple blushed and leaned together, the girl pecking the guys cheek. Next was a couple two sections over. The pair of women grinned and kissed, just long enough for the audience to give a few cheers.  
Harry was smiling, waiting to see who would pop up next, when he saw his own face. He turned to Caleb, who took one look at the screen, rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.  
The crowd booed and bellowed, and Harry almost wanted to join in when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned to see Draco leaning in really, really close. A lot closer than might be appropriate for two people who just met. Harry took in his grin and felt the look of confusions on his own face.  
"I couldn't help but notice your predicament. Allow me to help."  
Draco pulled Harry in with a hand on the nape of his neck. Their lips met, and Harry would swear a there was a bonafide electric shock. Harry hesitated, and then grabbed Draco's waist to pull him ever so closer. When they finally pulled apart, the cheering of the audience was deafening. He grinned like a loon at Draco, seeing his own expression reflected back at him.  
When the buzzer for the end of halftime blared, Harry turned to see the chair beside him vacated. And he found that he really, really didn't care. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published and it's just an idea I had a while ago. I'm extremely open to constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
